


Don't think of anything, just jump.

by soobinbunny



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drowning, I suck at tags but if you have fear of water or drowning pls dont read, I want to adopt him and protect him, M/M, Soobin gets scared, soobin has thalassophobia, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinbunny/pseuds/soobinbunny
Summary: During the filming of their new mv, the pool of the school becomes a threat for the leader of TxT...Especially when he sees a shiny little thing on the floor of the pool.





	Don't think of anything, just jump.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
It's been quite a long time since i've written something in here!  
As I finished my studies and have more free time, i guess i'm back to writing fanfics! I've been really into TXT since they announced them in December so I'm a predebut MOA! And i've been wanting to start writing fanfics for a very long time, so i'm quite excited to finally be able to post this short Yeonbin one!  
I hope MOA's like it!  
Farewell and see you in the next one! 
> 
> p.s: I'm really sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, English is not my main language but i've proof read it lots of times so i just hope there's none.

The first thought that Soobin had was:

_‘It’s dark’_

A diving pool stood in front of him, and even thought it didn’t looked deep on the outside… just judging by how darkish blue it was enough to leave the taller boy feeling uneasy.

When the manager told him this morning that they would need a pool to film the music video, he didn’t think it would be a very deep one… and neither that his members and him needed to get into it.

The members were ecstatic, saying nonstop how they just wanted to play and swim in it already and dive from the trampolines, competing who would chicken out from the highest one.

But Soobin didn’t heard them, he just gazed at the pool, the fear crawling in him…

_It’s deep_

_It’s big_

_It’s dark_

“Bet I can beat you lasting more underwater!”- Beomgyu challenged Yeonjun, who scoffed and rolled his eyes:

“No way”

“Prove it!”

“Of course I will! Don’t challenge your hyung, you brat! Yah!”

Soobin turned to them, his attention now focusing on the discussion they both had. Anything to keep his attention away from the diving pool.

As the members stopped exploring the enormous area of the gym and the lockers, Soobin waited an extra minute there before heading out.

Huening Kai clutched in his arm in excitement, saying something about being incredibly happy about the video, about being there in the school with the members, causing the leader to forget the fear and smile at the maknae. 

As they got near the pool, Soobin felt himself tremble again, and Kai- noticing the paleness on the leader- pulled him away from the water, smiling kindly and understanding.

“It’s ok hyung, I’ll be here”- He whispered

And quite literally, because Kai never got away from him when they were near the diving pool area, the rest of the members also noticing the uneasiness of their leader and staying by his side, keeping him away from the shore, blocking him the view of the water.

So thanks to that, he was able to pay attention to the instructions: giving the signal, the members were going to run, jump into the pool, play, splash water, and they would then dive with caution.

Pretty simple instructions that guaranteed fun times.

The members minds repeated over and over the: play, splash water part, Soobin could see the glee in their eyes and the leader chuckled at that, he so wished he could feel the same.

Don’t get him wrong, he did feel excitement, its just that he was sure if it was the same excitement like the others felt… this was a sentiment that didn’t made him feel good at all: his stomach churned, and he just wanted to get out of the school gym to take air, get in the car, drive away and just get in his bed safely, away from the dangers of the pool.

But he just had to accept that it was not going to happen, he would go in the water sooner or later… wether he felt excited as the others, of scared like he did now.

After being given the instructions, the members and himself were taken to the dressing room to get ready, the clothes were really cool looking and the boys really looked badass; Yeonjun and Taehyun both wearing earrings after a long time. The members all looked excited and happy for it that even the leader joined their cheerfulness.

They moved to the pool area again, the dread invading the dark haired boy again. And he must have paled too, because Yeonjun noticed immediately:

“Bin”- He said going close to him- “Are you ok?”

“Y- yes, hyung, it’s okay”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t feel safe”- He assured- “I can talk to the director about it, see how we can come up with a solution”

“No, no… hyung, I can do it”

Yeonjun didn’t seem convinced, the tremor in the leader’s voice evident that even the rest of the members noticed it, but no one dared to insist. 

They all knew how Soobin didn’t want to cause any trouble, he was a committed person and wanted things to come out perfect. He owed it to everyone, he wasn’t going to let them down their MOAs -who have been waiting for them for a long time now- just because of his insecurities and phobias.

He needed to do it and he will, he will overcome his fears, and maybe, just maybe, his phobia to the water would disappear! 

How great would that be? It would be like a dream! He has heard cases of people defeating his worst fears by confronting them, so Soobin would do it today, in this deep gigantic diving pool.

_Better than the ocean, I guess…_

“True”- Beomgyu agreed, looking at the pool- “It’s pretty warm and there’s no sand”

Soobin glanced at the silver haired boy, unaware that he had spoken out loud his thoughts.

The younger boy placed a comforting had on his shoulder, squeezing it in assurance.

“Just stay close to us, you’ll be fine”- He said smiling, the excitement plastered in his eyes and voice- “Don’t think of anything and just jump”

Soobin nodded, a strange feeling of adrenaline invading him as the director called them to their positions.

The group jump went fine, Soobin stayed close to Yeonjun, closed his eyes and when the director signaled them, they all jumped. The elder then helped him out of the pool, the leader feeling accomplished and relieved, walking to the shore and sitting, his feet kicking in the water cheerfully.

“Great job guys!”- The director said happily, the members smiled at him waving as they all stayed in the pool as they are filmed playing.

As the crew stayed there, the whole attention on the members, Soobin enjoyed being there on shore resting, his clothes all soaked and sticky but that didn’t stopped him to feel content with himself. He kept thinking how their fans will enjoy the video, wondering how would they react, how the final cut will be… 

All of those thought were cut once he spotted something shiny on the bottom of the pool.

He looked rapidly to the cameraman and the crew, thinking fast if some screw or piece of equipment had fallen down, maybe from the camera or even the drones… he tried to call the staff but the splashes and the loud noises of the screams and laughs of the members numbed the ones of the leader.

Soobin desisted and looked at the shiny object again: it seemed to be small, but the water always seemed to trick the real size of things… maybe it was important for the crew and they were just not noticing it.

Soobin looked at them again, the worry printed in his face, dread starting to surround him, the nasty feeling in his stomach creeping up again.

_Things will be ruined if something did fell from the cameras…_

That thought made him feel anxious; he didn’t want to push again their comeback just because of a small error that could be fixed… they already filmed more than half of the music video, recorded their songs for the CD and memorized their choreography. They were so incredibly close to the comeback, they had almost everything ready and this music video was the cherry on top; if they finish this then they would finally have everything ready to just go out again to the spotlight: see their fans and shine again with the members. 

Why should it be delayed again when they were so close? First was the conjunctivitis; an inevitable sickness, nothing to be done but listen to the medics. But this was preventable: Soobin had noticed that something was wrong on the water, he could warn this, he could save this.

So, keeping this in mind: he pushed away his fear and -without second thoughts- dived on the water again, clinging to the wall for support: he could do this.

When he was in front of the shiny thing, he saw how further away it seemed to be, but he ignored how the fear creeping up, Beomgyu’s voice resonating in his mind:

“_Don’t think of anything…_”

Soobin took a deep breath.

“…just_ jump”_

He felt the cold-fresh feeling of the water hitting him once again, opening his eyes to the diving pool.

“_Swing your arms in synch”_

The words and memories of Taehyun flooded his mind, not allowing the panic to set in, he knew he had to move, the shiny object was there, he could see it…

But he could also see the darkness of the pool, how deep it really was…

_How deep, and how big._

_How dark…_

H_ow Soobin was rapidly sinking._

The panic began to set in, the main mission of the boy long forgotten and a new one replacing it:

_Get out_

_Get out_

_Get out_

_Get out_

He could feel the air escaping him by the second, and now even more as the feeling of fear invaded him. He let out a whimper, a big gulp of air escaping in form of bubbles.

As he tried to swim up, he found out how deep he was now into the pool, the layers of wet clothes weighting him down and his inability to swim worsening the situation.

_Someone help me…_

He looked at the bottom of the pool, seeing the shiny object… how close it was… or it seemed to be. It stood there mocking him, waiting on the ground for the boy to reach out for it, it’s eyes never leaving him…

_Eyes…?_

The light in the object moved, a pair of dark eyes appearing by it sides and sharp teeth underneath it. The boy felt his blood freeze in fear as the gigantic fish made the luring light shine bright and the gigantic body of the anglerfish revealed itself.

The boy let out a scream that was muffled by the water, the air escaping his lungs and his vision getting blurry, swinging his arms and kicking his legs in a desperate attempt to swim to the surface and escape.

But the leader didn’t reached up, and he felt his body growing tired, yet the fear never left, nor the adrenaline to get away… until he started to badly need air, water instead of air entered his lungs, he felt as if a wave had knocked him over; feeling incredibly dizzy. 

He just looked up, the surface seemed to far away… he extended his arm and opened his mouth: the desperate need to scream for his members, the crew, somebody to help him get out.

Had they not noticed that Soobin wasn’t there?

_It’s so dark…_

_Get out_

_So dark…_

_Get out_

He felt his eyes close, an emptiness creeping inside…

Feeling like his body and lungs were on fire…

_It’s getting dark…_

_I’m so cold…_

_Get out_

_It hurts…_

The anglerfish drew close by the second and the leader looked at it, the sharp teeth just below the boy but that didn’t caught his attention: the lure light did. 

And just like a prey fish; he was giving in to the light, that calming and peaceful light. Getting near by the second as the boy then extended his hand, reaching for it as well as the fish’s mouth opened showing its sharp teeth. 

When the hand closed on the lure light, he felt something warm and circular on his hand, as he fell prey to the monstrous predator, bracing himself for the pain…

…which never came…

Instead came a tender touch of a hand and the feeling of being pulled up, fox-like eyes looking at him in panic.

_Yeonjun…_

The darkness of the water finally enveloped him. 

_I’m so cold… Yeonjun…_

**+** ╳ **+**

“_Soobin!_”

He felt something heavy on his chest, a push, a hit, followed by something soft on his lips, then air…

The process was repeated.

_“Please wake up!”_

_“Hyung!”_

_“Come on, Soobin!”_

_Why?_

“_Come on!”_

_Who are they?_

_“…he was too long in the water-…”_

_It was cold_

_Why?_

_And it’s was dark_

Something soft in his lips…

_Then there was light_

_“Soobin!”_

_The fox-like eyes-_

_Get out_

He opened up his eyes, coughing up water, a wave of nausea hit him immediately, spitting up water from the pool, as the leader felt every part of his body was in incredible pain and completely numb. 

It took a while for Soobin’s blurry vision to clear up, that’s when he noticed people around him, glancing at the leader with worry: the director and some of the crew, but his attention was immediately on the members.

Taehyun was looking at him, alert in his face, next to Beomgyu, who had tears in his eyes, both seeming now in complete relief that Soobin was conscious.

Huening was at the other side of Tae, his worried expression evident as tears still falling down his cheeks, not bothering to control the terror he was feeling with what happened.

And lastly, there was Yeonjun…

The elder was beside him, breathing heavily, his hands on the leader’s chest, the sheer terror clearly exhibited in his eyes, who were also shredding tears… or was it water from the pool?

Soobin noticed that the members’ clothes were partially dry, but Yeonjun’s were wet, just like the leader’s.

_Fox-like eyes…_

“…hyung”

“Binnie”- The relief in his voice clearly evident, a small smile forming in his mouth- “Bin, why-?”

The younger’s eyes focused on the elder’s ears, a grin forming in the leader’s face as he saw the empty hole in the left ear.

_Something shiny, warm and _c_ircular…_

Soobin raised his arm, showing the object to the members, but Yeonjun specially.

Yeonjun’s silver earring.

“_I found it_”

Soobin said, or maybe he didn’t? He wasn’t sure, the darkness had claimed him again, as the pain in his body became unbearable once again.

**+** ╳ **+**

The next time Soobin opened his eyes he saw Yeonjun sitting at the edge of his own bed, the elder watching the earring that the boy had found with an expression that he didn’t knew how to interpret.

It was a mixture of anger, frustration, sadness, disappointment…

“Hyung”

The elder looked at him and showed him a smile, the look in his eyes being replaced with happiness and relief, caressing the dark locks of the boy.

“Hey Bin”

“What time is it?”- Soobin asked, his voice hoarse.

“late, it’s dark now”

“The members-“

“They’re asleep, I had to assure them that you were fine, just tired, ”- Yeonjun said- “that’s what the paramedics said when I told them that you had passed out”

The leader nodded.

They fell in a tense silence, both boys wanting to speak, blurt out what their minds were wanting to eagerly say, so the silence was broken by Yeonjun:

“Why did you do it, Soobin?”- He said with a serious tone.

The younger boy looked up to see the elder staring at him, emotions clouding his gaze, as the youngster mumbled:

“I- I just- that earring was there, hyung and I- I didn’t knew-“

“You can’t swim, Soobin”- The elder spat- “You should have called for help!”

“I did! But no one li-“

“Then you should have stayed put and wait, not _swim _to get it!”- Yeonjun exclaimed, the rage visible in his eyes- “Use your brain for once!”

Soobin felt the tears prickle in his eyes, threatening to fall in any moment.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t wanted to interrupt the filming”- Soobin yelled, the tears now falling- “I was scared that what had fell there was something important!”

“And you just had to go and risk your life like that?”- Yeonjun exclaimed- “Is the earring more important than your life?”

“I thought that it was something of the cameras or the drones!”

“Your life is more important that those things!”- Yeonjun said, holding the earring- “Not this!”

“The c- comeback could be delayed again if something happened with the equipment-“- Soobin muttered, his voice trembling, extending his hand to grab Yeonjun’s- “I- I didn’t wanted our efforts to go to waste, so I thought that maybe I could-“

Yeonjun stood up waving his hands in frustration, not wanting to hear anymore to what the leader was saying, the tears still falling in frustration.

“Just listen to me, Hyung-“

“I get what you mean, Bin”- He said, the youngster hearing the tremor in his voice- “I know you care, and I also want to have our comeback, but not like this”

The leader sobbed, the tears falling down, standing up reaching for the elder:

“I’m sorry, I really am! That wasn’t supposed to happen-“-

“But it did, Soobin! It did happened!”- Yeonjun screamed, looking at the leader, whose eyes widened at the elder’s reaction, stopping in his tracks.

“You almost _drowned_ to death to grab my stupid earring that fell down!”- Yeonjun cried, throwing the object, hitting the wall- “You almost died and I was about to lose you!”

The elder slumping on the floor, the tears flowing rapidly, letting out whimpers and Soobin rapidly joined him, hugging the blue haired boy.

“You didn’t lose me”- Soobin whispered- “I’m here, you saved me”

The elder then looked at him, a hand caressing the chubby cheeks he loved, as if he was scared that the leader wasn’t truly there. Yeonjun then enveloped the taller boy to a hug, both boys on the floor, enjoying the fact that the youngster was there with him and not floating on the pool like before.

“Don’t do that again”- Yeonjun pleaded- “ever”

“I won’t”

“Don’t leave me”

Soobin smiled at him cleaning the tears with his thumb, pressing his forehead to the elder’s.

“I’ll be with you”

They stayed like that for a few seconds and then both boys stood up, now more relaxed and calm, leaving to their respective beds. 

As he saw the mattress, Soobin then sensed the dread rise up again, the fact that sleeping alone just reminded him of something he felt during the incident…

_No matter how much he screamed…_

_He was alone…_

_With the anglerfish…_

_And those teeth…_

“Hyung…”- He called unconsciously 

“C- can you sleep with me tonight?”

Yeonjun nodded immediately, crawling on the  youngster’s bed,  laying next to the leader circling his arm around him and pulling him close.

“Hyung”- Soobin glanced at the elder

“Hmm?” 

“When did you noticed?”- Soobin whispered timidly.

“I turned to look at you where you used to be sitting”- He said- “And

you weren’t there”

Soobin’s gaze lingered in Yeonjun’s, the elder spoke again:

“I saw you in the water, and I didn’t said anything to the others, I didn’t think -“

_Just jump_

Soobin lifted his hand and placed it in the elder’s cheek, caressing it absentmindedly. The elder drew himself close to him, catching the leader by surprise, Yeonjun’s arms preventing him from moving away.

“Hyung…”

“No”

“My arm-”

“I’m not moving”- Yeonjun pouted, his head on Soobin’s shoulders.

“Jjunnie“

“Binnie”

The youngster chuckled, and immediately shivered when he felt a kiss in his neck, a gasp leaving his mouth. The smirk in the elder’s mouth evident as soon as Yeonjun looked back at him.

“W-what-?”

The elder didn’t even answered, he just grabbed Soobin’s nape and kissed him, the taller boy quickly giving in. It wasn’t desperate kiss, but one that said many things. 

_I love you_

_Don’t leave me_

_Stay with me_

_Please…_

The two boys broke the kiss looking at each other breathless, Yeonjun placing his forehead on Soobin’s,:

“My leader”- He said as he caressed the lips of the youngster

“My hero”- The other said.

Both boys stayed like this the whole night, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Soobin dreamed of water, but this time not with the anglerfish or dark, profound, menacing pools… But calming crystalline liquid, where he saw the members playing and enjoying their time.

A hand grabbed his own and pulled him inside the water, not leaving his side for a second, the elder gazing at Soobin with love…

Soobin didn’t feel fear, nor think about anything as he drew near and kissed Yeonjun, the elder surrounding his arms around the younger, pulling him near. 

_For the first time, Choi Soobin just jumped._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
Prompts and ideas are also welcome!  
Tumblr: s00binbunny


End file.
